youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoko Littner
Yoko Littner is an 14 year old sniper from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Yowkow Yowkow is her evil weegee twin and the result of Yoko attempting to kill Weegee. Likes *Her sniper gun *Simon and Kamina (even if she left them for a new adventure on her owen) *Godzilla *Ika Musume (BFF) *Cookies *Pedobear's meat *Tyrannosaurus Alan *Orange Bird *Doing sports and that kind of stuff *Doge *Princess Bubblegum (Yoko's BFF) *Miley Cyrus *Paris Hilton *Shrek *Killing people (see death list) *Tails (She takes care of him as her adopted son now, after sonic left him) Dislikes *Weegee (in fact she's weegees worst enemy) *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Bowser *Drugs *Spiders (Then she found out they ate Someone she loved as yet unknown) *Mythical the king of demon phantoms *Wormy (HE ATE KAMINA) * Yoko one (ANNONYING NAME THIEF SHE WANT VERY VERY DEAD) Trivia until she found out that her bule haired buddy was married to Squidward.]] *She is best friends with ika musume, until Yoko found out that Ika was in a relationship with squidward. And soo ended a long lasting friendship. She well try to find a new friend, And it becam Shrek, and now Shrek is one of Yoko's best friends. *She mabye only 14 years old, but she has a SON (results of her night vist at Shrek one day) something her mother don't know. becaurse she moved from her becaurse she didn't like her. *All of the Members of the Mandalorian Super Commandos *SHE HAS BEEN ON DATE WITH Scratch. Robotnik knows nothing about that. *No one knows why Yoko wears a bikini into a warzone, since it does not provide any protection. Perhaps she's the distraction... *Her gun is a high energy powered sniper rifle with the capability of taking down Lightly armored to Heavily armored targets in a few shots (this explains how she could kill weegee) *Her name stands for You Only Kiss Once, That`s beacurse her kiss kills. *Yoko do look in some ways to mama luigi, MANLY it's her Golden eyes and her smil. *she has fucked squidward RIGHT up his ass. YOKO'S DEATH LIST Nobody can be saved from Yoko if they are on her list. *FRED *JUSTIN BIEBER *You *Dolan *Spoderman *Spider-Man *SpongeBob *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *The Hulk *Darth Maul *Darth Vader *Caligula Caesar (He Attacked Her First) *Mama Luigi *Dr. Robotnik *Bowser *Weegee *The King *Ganon *Plankton *Morshu *Tails Doll *Skodwarde *Link *Ice King *Bea Goldfishberg *Mario Head *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil series) *Mythical the king of demon phantoms *Wormy *Fionna *The Great Mighty Poo *Samus Aran *Dark Samus *Slender Man * Yoko ono (NAME THIEF) Yoko`s DROP IT SONG She has been made into a song named 'DROP IT' it. (NSF FUCKING W) Yoko's sexy Gallery Dogeko.png|WoW. Such a Young Girl. Very sexy. Much kiss of death. So long red hair. Yoko Ritona.jpg 622138-yoko 002.jpg 2684090.jpg|My name is yoko. Can i eat you? Ba-Baka 1290512166_1.jpg|I GOT SOME BIG GUNS IN MY PARNTS! tumblr_mfamjhmC2V1rvbjx3o1_500.gif yoko.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Anime Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Spartans Category:Sexy Characters Category:Sexy and Hot Category:Awesome Characters Category:One of the few that have killed weegee Category:Characters - Australian Category:Heroes Category:The Mandalorian Super Commandos